Ninja Princess and Merchant Pauper (GaaraXOC and KibaXOC)
by thatgirlingrey
Summary: Kana and her personal guard, Kiba meets with a girl only known as Mizumi. Not knowing her history, they helped her and in return, she helps them but what is the plan? Hi, this is my first Naruto-based story and I hope you like it. I disclaim everything except the plot of this story and the additional characters that I created which are Mizumi and Kana. Please don't plagiarize
1. First Encounter With Jealousy

"Princess Mia, please, we have to go back to the tailor's! We need to see if your dress is suitable for tonight's ball", Kiba spoke discreetly, not wanting to catch attention as he followed Kana Flamia Uchiha, the ninja princess who ventured around the village. No one seemed to realize they were the princess and her faithfu bodyguard since they wore normal cloaks over their royal attire and had their hoods up. Mia sighed, "I don't want to, mother just wants me there to introduce her 'possible' future son-in-law", she paused and looked at the silent Kiba, "I don't want to get married yet, Kiba-san.. Not with the man I surely won't love".

Kiba stared ahead, "It's not like you can help it, Prin- Mia", Â Kiba knew Mia like the back of his hand, seeing they had been assigned as bodyguard and princess from a young age of seven. Mia smiled appreciatively but it turned into a cute pout when Kiba continued, "But that doesn't mean I'll let you run away from tonight's ball, okay? Please, let's go". He tried pleading one last time, putting his hand on the small of her waist to guide her back but she stopped him, "Listen".

"What?" Kiba turned to look at her, trying to hide his annoyed expression, "Someone's being attacked". Kiba gasped slightly, staring at the bleeding woman in combat, he didn't see her face, but he knew who it was instantly, "Mizu-chan!"

Mizumi's POV

*Damn!* I hissed in pain, *Why are they so hard to kill?!* I groaned to myself and charged at the rogue ninjas, hitting one of them but it was backfired and I flew and crashed into one of the nearby trees, fresh blood staining the beautiful light brown color. "Mizu-chan!" I heard a familiar voice calling my nickname out, no one knew my nickname.. It can't be..

Before I refocused to the battle, a man shot out and attacked the bandits, defeating them all in one move. He had soft brown hair, his skin quite tan and I could tell he worked out seeing his muscles flex under his thin clothing, what made me speechless was the red triangle mark on his cheeks, It can't be, "Kiba-kun!"

A girl's voice called out, I could tell she was confused and angered, "How dare you not let me- Are you okay?" She stopped complaining at Kiba and squatted next to me, I saw a bit of the royal clothing and widened my eyes, "Y-yes Kana-hime". I remember now, they were my best friends, before I was found by Jiraiya!

"Damn, was it too obvious?" She sighed, completely sitting next to me. Kiba turned to look at me, "Mizu-chan, are you okay?" "Yeah, I think my arm's broken, besides that I'm totally fine". I watched Kana's annoyed look as Kiba treated my wound, I guess she doesn't remember me... Thank god Kiba did or I'll be dead even before I reach the Hokage's office.

He tied a knot at the cloth he wrapped my arm with and smiled satisfied with his own work, "That should do". "Thanks Kiba-kun", I smiled, Kana huffed, pouting, I eyed Kiba but he ignored, "So where do you live now?" "The Uzumaki's, I'm sort of Naruto's maid.."

"That's on the same route we're going, want to walk with us? Kana-hime and I have to go back to the castle", Kiba asked, holding out his hand. I nodded, "Sure, it's good to see you again, I thought you've forgotten me, apparently she did". Kiba nodded, "I'm sorry about that, come on Kana-hime, let's go". "Fine", she rolled her eyes and walked ahead of us to the castle's direction.

"So.. You're Mia's bodyguard?" "Yeah, I can't believe I went that far", he chuckled, staring at Kana's back, "I bet she's still clueless about it?" Kiba smile slipped off his face a little, "I think so, and all she does nowadays are running away", he took advantage and complained, careful not to make Kana hear us. "Well, don't give up, Kiba-kun".


	2. Tears Of The Fire Country's Princess

Mia's POV

Damn that Inuzuka! I have been trying to get information out of him but he wouldn't budge, I have no idea why he's hiding it from me anyway. I'm still curious about how Kiba knew that Mizu-chan of his, I mean, I had never seen him talk to a girl unless necessary! Maybe.. Just maybe? Were they a couple before this?

I shook my head, trying to get the thoughts out of my head, "Kana, what are you shaking your head at? Are you occupied right now? Mother wants to see you at the Throne Room, don't plan on escaping, we'll just drag you back", Sasu-nii knocked on my door, opening in and inviting himself in. "Another suitor?"

Sasu-nii nodded, giving me an apologetic look, "Can I not go?" He shook his head, "Off you go, sis". "But." I pouted, showing him my best puppy face look at him. "No buts", he firmly said, not at all affected by my puppy eyes and dragged me lightly to the Throne Room and pushed me in with an encouraging smile. All I could do was sigh.

Mizumi's POV

Humming a song to myself, I got in the Uzumaki residence, "Mizumi!" Uh oh, I think Jiraiya found out about what happened. "Y-yes?" I nervously got in the living room, Jiraiya was in his royal uniform, "I have some business to attend to, so could you keep an eye on Naruto? Make sure he doesn't make any havoc".

This is the worst day of my life.

-

"Naruto! Get back here this instant!" I screamed, running after him. "No I won't! I don't want to go to the freaking meeting! Do you know how boring it is?!" He shouted back, "I don't care if it is, I want your ass inside!" He stopped, "Fine, I will!"

"What?" I asked, stopping on my tracks, "I'll go, I'm tired of running anyways", he cried out, walking back to me and slid his arm around my shoulder and walked us back to the Meeting Hall. "You're not the shadow clone?" He looked at me and smiled, "I am, just don't punish me later okay?"

I sighed, at least he would know what happened while he went dilly-dallying. He ruffled my perfectly made hair and scurried in before I could throw another fit, "Aish, that Naruto". "I didn't know you were that close to Naruto", Kiba's voice rang from behind me, "Huh? Oh, yeah I've been living with him since after.. You know", I nodded, a faint smile lighting my face. "Ekhem!"

I turned to the source of the sound and saw Kana with her hands on her hips, she was glaring at both me and Kiba, "What are you doing? Move aside". I shuffled my steps a little to the back and bowed as she passed, hearing a soft 'tch' before she left the both of us alone again. "Sorry about that, I have no idea why she's like that since yesterday", Kiba said, applying to Kana.

I laughed politely, we were just outside the meeting room anyway, "I know perfectly why".

"And that is... ?" He asked, pleading with his eyes. "Find out for yourself Kiba-kun", I laughed at his dumbfounded expression, "It's either I tell you or she does, better yet, you should've known since the beginning". "What do you mean, Mizu-chan?"

I smirked at him and stalked off, "You know the answer".

Kiba's POV

Just what in the world did she mean by that? I'm already getting a headache just thinking about it! What could possibly be the answer? Uh.. I sipped the remains of my drink before washing the mug, making my way to my chamber when I passed the Queen's lair. "_... She'll be married to the Kazekage. There is no other way_". What? Did I hear it wrong? It can't be..

I practically hyperventilated before finally collecting my thoughts and left before the Queen caught me. "No.."

-

I flopped myself onto the bed lifelessly, covering my eyes with my forearm, groaning. "Is that what she meant?" I had been zoned out just thinking about what I overheard. Man, if this was going to happen, I'm losing even before I started anything! And that also means I won't be Mia's bodyguard anymore.. Sighing loudly, there was a sudden knock on my door. Lazily, I opened only to see a crying Kana.

"K-Kiba-kun.. Uwaaaaaa!" She flung herself on me and tightly hugged my waist, I looked around and pulled her in before locking the door, "What's wrong Mia-chan?" I pulled her away from me to look at her face and wiped it before leading her to one of the chairs in the middle of the room. She couldn't even respond, she just clung onto me tightly and cried her heart out.

I stood on my knees while she sat on the armchair, slowly I hugged her waist and combed her hair with my fingers, "It's okay Mia, I'm here.."


	3. Alliances

Everything was strangely uneventful the following week, Mia had distanced herself from Kiba as soon as she left his room that morning after she cried. Kiba couldn't put a finger on why and just tried to act normal about it, occupying himself with Mizumi and Akamaru whenever he had time off to forget the nagging feeling in his heart, and Kana.

Kana on the other hand felt the same, though occupying herself with her normal activities before everyone was commenced to the main hall. Queen Mikoto and Princess Kana sat at the red arm chair with golden linings on the small platform at the front of the hall, the , guards maids and butlers alike formed lines before them, curious as to what the Queen wanted to announce.

Kiba, who coincidentally found himself next to Mizumi, asked her if she knew anything, she only shrugged her shoulders. They returned their attention to the queen when she cleared her throat, "As you all know, Konoha has been starting to lack security-wise, even with the Inuzuka clan protecting, the Akatsuki has recruited more members and are targeting us, for what reason I have no clue upon", she paused, looking at the faces of the staff, lastly at her own daughter, "Speaking of which, Suna has their problems as well, seeing their food supplies have turned scarce, the kazekage and I have come to a decision".

"To form an alliance, we will provide them food as they provide us with more security", she said, Kiba squinted his eyes, there it is, Kazekage again. Was what he heard the other day true? his question was as answered by the queen, "And in order to do so..." Her face saddened but returned to her normal serious one, "Kana Flamia Uchiha.. Has to be wedded to the Kazekage". Shock crossed everyone's faces, not expecting this to happen at all.

Kiba was practically the most affected, but he made sure no emotion crossed his face, Mizumi looked up at him with concern. Kana stood and bowed, "Excuse me", before rushing out the huge double doors. The queen watched as her daughter ran, regret filling her eyes. "You are all dismissed".

Instantly Kiba ran after Kana, not bothering the weird looks from everyone, "Mia! Mia!"

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Kana leaning against the wall a bit further away from the Main hall, silently sobbing. "Mia.." Kiba called out softly, taking light steps towards her, each step feeling heavier than before. "You knew about this didn't you?!" She glared up at him accusingly, her tears never ending glided down her porcelain skin. Kiba tensed but kneel-led before her, and wiped her tears away. Kiba's silence was taken as a yes, "I hate you!" She cried out, pushing his hands from her and staggered down the hall.

With a pained expression, Kiba could only watch as she left, *Kana... *

-

Mizumi's POV

I watched as the scene unfolded before me, a tear fell as I absently leaned against the bench. "What are you doing here crying?" Naruto's voice awoke me from my daydream, "Nothing.. I just can't believe Mia has to marry Lord Kazekage... I know for sure she loves Kiba and he, her". Naruto sat next to me, "Why don't you tell Queen Mikoto then?" Naruto asked, wiping the tear that escaped down my cheek.

"It's not that simple", I stared at him, no. If you think Naruto and I have feelings for each other, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I only love him as a brother okay? And I'm so sure that he feels the same. "Nothing is", Naruto nodded, ruffling my hair. I didn't bother scolding him then, and I didn't bother checking if this was just his shadow clone or not, I was too depressed over my friends' situations. Oh what could I do to make them unite?

Once again my thoughts were interrupted by Naruto, "Well.. It's not point dwelling over it for now, what do you say we grab something to eat before heading home? Hn?" Naruto asked, his usual cheerful self reappearing. I smiled and nodded, I guess this is one of the reasons why fate brought him to me.


	4. Confessions

Soon, there was only a few days before the Kazekage comes to Konoha and seal the deal. "Kana-hime", Kiba spoke, finally breaking the wall that unknowingly built between them over the week, the said girl didn't seem to notice him calling so he tried again, louder this time, "Kana-hime". "Yes Kiba?" She asked, finally snapping out of her daydream.

"Why do you look so grim? You're meeting you future husband soon.. You don't want him to see your scowl the first thing he comes here, no?" Kiba had no idea he had the strength left in him to talk about the arranged marriage she was going to go through with once the Kazekage arrives. He actually wanted her smile to come back and light the whole village with it, tsk, but he couldn't. She wasn't his to control. She didn't love him.

"I can't go through this marriage Kiba.. I don't even love him, I don't care if he's the Kazekage", Mia replied, sadness was evident in her tone of voice. "So you prioritize your happiness before the village's safety?" He pretty damn well know he's pushing the wrong buttons, but he decided to go with it, there was no turning back now.

Kana glared at his reflection in the mirror, "You know me too well to know I wouldn't do such a thing, I would do whatever it takes to protect this kingdom, but I can't when it involves marrying someone I don't love". Kiba sighed and a frown appeared in his handsome features, "And why is that may I ask?" Unconsciously he barred his teeth, not wanting to take any more bull in his already full plate.

Kana spun to face him and poked his chest with every word, "Because. I, love, you! Are you satisfied now?!"

"What.." Kiba stared at her in disbelief with wide eyes. Kana didn't bother replying as she was slowly going onto her knees and crying her heart out. Guilty, Kiba squatted before Kana, "Mia". She didn't dare look up, tears were streaming down her face and she didn't want him to see this side of her, but he already had, up to when they were kids, he had.

"Mia, look at me", Kiba pleaded, "Please, Mia.." His begging ended when she slowly lifted her face to greet her eyes with his, Kiba had a pained expression, mixed with happiness and sadness. Mia stared at his warm chocolate orbs as he dried her tears away, "Don't cry, please. I hate seeing you cry, Kana". He squeezed his eyes shut as a tear sled down his face, Kana reached out and wiped it away, awed that Kiba was crying himself.

Kiba held her hand on his cheek under his as they stared into the depths of each others' eyes. "I love you too Kana, I love you more than you will ever know", Kiba whispered, tears fell out of Kana's eyes again, this time it was because of happiness. Her worrying for his feelings had ended simultaneously. "Thank you Kiba", she struggled to say, welcoming the warmth he gave her.


	5. Kazekage's Arrival

Kana entered the main hall with Kiba following behind - where the maids, butlers and guards alike gathered before the five thrones, all for the royal family, the Uchihas. The Queen sat at the second to the right of the thrones, the middle throne was reserved for the King and only King. Sasuke and Itachi sat the the left two of the thrones, that leaves the last to the right for the only Princess, Kana herself.

"Sasu-ni! Tachi-nii! You're back!" She chimed, running to her older brothers, no matter what situation she was in, if either of the two was there, she'd smile like she had no care in the world. Everyone loved that about her as well. "Yes, yes, Kana, go to your seat", Tachi-nii shooed her away, though a smile was returned to her enthusiastic being. Sasuke ruffled her hair before she sat, "Sasu-nii! Look what you did to my hair!".

"Sorry", he chuckled, not feeling sorry at all. "Mother, look at Sasu-nii", she huffed and turned to whine at the Queen instead, the maids giggled at her childishness, the men of course swooned at her cuteness. "Sasuke, you should know better", she instantly scolded Sasuke. "Yes mother", Sasuke nodded, seeing Kana roll her tongue at him while the maids helped her fix up. He couldn't help but roll his eyes playfully.

Their family interactions stopped once the royal trumpet blew, announcing the arrival of the Suna royals. Mia nervously looked over at Kiba who noticed and shot a comforting smile. She felt at ease at once.

Sasuke's POV

I noticed the short interaction Kana had with dog boy, Kiba. Also her bodyguard. I couldn't help but be curious, I looked over at Itachi and he had the same curious look. We nodded to each other, a smile crawling into our usually emotionless once. The doors opened and in came Gaara and his siblings, Temari and Kankuro.

"Good afternoon Lord Kazekage, how was your trip?" Mother instantly greeted, smiling warmly. "Good afternoon to you too, Queen Mikoto. The trip was interesting, I might say. Konoha is such a beau", Gaara nodded, forcing a smile on his lips. "Why, thank you for the compliment, we're very flattered", Mother paused, "Did you already have lunch?"

"No, we haven't", he replied simple and embarrassingly, someone's stomach growled loudly, it was Kankuro, "My apologies, I forgot to take breakfast this morning". Kana's laughter filled the hall then, "I'm sorry, join us for lunch then, we're having it in an hour, I'll have my maids show you to your rooms before that". A playful grin lingered on Kana's face, Mother watched with a satisfied smile, she had been so moody these past few days, I heard from my butler Sebastian. (No, not Black Butler Sebastian, sorry).

Gaara nodded, "We'd like that, thank you".

Kana's POV

Oh. My. God! Kankuro, I think that was his name, is really hilarious, I mean, I know it's like I'm looking down on them or something for having the lack of food.. It's just, it's rare to here someone's stomach growling like that.. You know?.. Okay I am being rude, I'm sorry. I should go apologize when I see him later. Oh, oh, and Temari really gives of the big sister vibe, I like her already. I hope she can also not be uptight and stuff so I can at least share my feelings with her without feeling scared.. Of some sort. Prince Gaara? He is hot.

That's all I have to say, but I don't think I can love him and lead a wedded life with him for the rest of my life; because I know who could, because I know who.. I can feel loved and love for the rest of my life. I stared at the said man, Kiba Inuzuka with a broad smile etched on my lips. He curiously looked back at me with an arched eyebrow, as if asking why in the world I was smiling like a freak. Slowly I reached out to grab his hand in mine and pulled him closer, "Can you say it again?"

"Say what?" He bluntly asked, scratching his non-itchy head with his free hand. "Nothing", I shook my head and tiptoed to kiss his cheek, pulling back to see his bewildered face, "You're acting weird Kana-hime". Not giving any comeback, I pulled my hand away from his large hand and sat at an armchair, warming myself with the heat from the blazing fire in the fireplace. Kiba worriedly sat next to me, on the armchair next to me, that is and took my hand in his before kissing the back of it, "Are you still bothered by the marriage thing, hime?"

I nodded at him with a blush creeping into my face at the sudden action, he let go of my hand and stood on his knees before me, holding both my hands now, "Don't worry about it okay? I'm finding a way to get you off the marriage, but the alliance thing to still form between Suna and Konoha". His words, although I know the outcome is still uncertain, calmed me at one point, "Promise me that, Kiba".

"I promise, hime", he said those words as he planted a soft kiss on my lips, engulfing me with the softness of his touch.


	6. Remembrance

Gaara's POV

Silently I slipped out of my room and ventured through the never ending halls of the Uchiha castle, trying to kill time as much as I can, I mean come on. Even a scary looking uy gets bored okay?

I passed by rooms that always seemed to be full of busy maids running here and there, trying to get their jobs done quickly, some were laxing around giggling and gossiping, typical girls. They didn't seem to notice me which was a good thing, I mean. It's not that I'm an enemy in disguise or something, I just hate the way they look at me wih frightened faces, thinking I was still the insane freak when I was a kid.

My venturing stopped when I heard someone's soft voice singing, I followed it's direction, wherever it was leading me to. The singing grew louder and I quickened my pace to the voice, it gave me a weird feeling of nostalgia when I stopped at the entrance of a small garden. I could tell it had the whole view of Konoha even from where I was standing. The singing voice rang again sweetly into my ears and creating its way into my memory, searching for the owner of the voice, I saw a girl, probably my age staring at the scenery before us.

She had silver-blonde hair that fell gracefully past her shoulders to her waist. I noticed the black uniform with laces and knew in an instant she was a maid. Ignoring that I was probably intruding her space, I leaned against a pillar and let myself be captivated by her voice. For some reason, new memories, which I think were hidden, locked in the back of my mind, started refreshing in my head. I was helping a young girl, she was helplessly crying for something, she looked up at me with her bright blue eyes. The image changed, I was hiding in one of the slides at the playground, crying my eyes out, of course, these were when I was a kid, and she found me. The videos were suddenly cut short when the blonde maid stopped her singing.

I looked up to see her staring at me, "How long are you going to stand there, Lord Gaara?"

Mizumi's POV

I was enjoying the scenery of Konoha while singing my favorite lullaby my mom used to sing to me to sleep, that's what I thought though. When I was found by Jiraiya and Naruto, that was the only thing I remembered. The longer I stayed with the Uzumakis, the more memories of my past came back to me. I was lost in my thoughts as I sang, suddenly hearing the rustling of feet. It stopped a few feet behind me and the presence retreated, only to stand -or sit- next to a pillar. Weird enough I never bothered to show that I was aware of the person's presence and continued singing since I felt no dangerous threats from the person.

Once the song ended, I turned around to see the Kazekage deep in his thoughts, staring off into space. I guess he realized my staring when he felt my gaze, "Hoow long are you going to stand there, Lord Gaara?" the words rolled out my tongue before I could say anything else. He seemed shocked as I was, since I rarely spoke somewhat rudely towards the higher positions but he didn't seem to be shocked about that. I realized when he was just staring at me with a bewildered expression, speechless. "Uhm.. You have a nice voice", he awkwardly commented, bringing his hand gingerly at the back of his neck, sheepish smile on his face.

"Thank you", I smiled politely and curtsied, pretending like I was ending a show, he realized what I did and an amused smile lit up his face, "Where did you hear that song? If you don't mind me asking", he replied with another question, making himself comfortable on the bench next to the pillar he was leaning on -_- Wow, what a smart ass. I shook that off my mind and decided to answer, "My mother.. It's the only thing I remember of her.." He nodded understandingly and stared at the whole of Konoha in a relaxed pose, it made him look normal.

I thought he was like what the rumors said, serious and uptight, never relaxing or whatever. They were mostly negative things about him, but I don't think it's really true, since the evidence is sitting right in front of me. Feeling a bit self-conscious of the difference in our level, I ripped my gaze away from him and quietly stood at the far end of the bench opposite of where he was sitting. "You remind me a lot of someone", he suddenly said, making eye contact with me. "Me?" Dumbfounded, I pointed to myself while asking.

He chuckled at my response and nodded, "Yeah, I'm not sure if she remembers me at all.. We used to play together when we were children". Okay... Well.. He's.. Telling me his past which is.. Very awkward... Cold and uptight Kazekage is opening up to a random maid? -_- I didn't reply his last statement and stared at my feet; I realized my shoes were starting to get muddy from the mud I stepped on earlier. Shrugging it off again, I felt a pair of eyes boring into my skull. I moved my head up to stare back at the only man there with me. For quiet a while, he stared back into my eyes, I tried ignoring that but to no avail.

Frozen in my state, I bore my eyes into his, his soft faded green eyes, the soft look he wore, he literally captured me with just his looks. Staring longer into his eyes, I realize it was actually my favorite color! My whole room is practically washed with the exact same shade of green.. Suddenly flashes of my childhood flooded my mind, I screamed at the sudden action and crouched on my knees, gripping my head trying to ease the pain but nothing seemed to work. Gaara got up at went to my side in an instant, "Mizumi, are you okay? Mizumi?!"

How he knew my name, I had no idea but I couldn't actually be bothered by that right now, the pain was immeasurable! I felt my body get lifted by strong arms and stopped my screaming, trying to keep from screaming again, the pain came back immediately and I squirmed in his hold. "Don't worry Mizumi, you're safe", he whispered before I blacked out. Really why.

Naruto's POV

"Mizu-chaaaaaaaaan!" I called out, running past the maids and butlers, straight to the only occupied bed in the infirmary of the castle, only to stop a few feet away, "Gaara?" I curiously asked, tilting my head. The said redhead turned his head towards me and gave a weak smile, "Naruto". "What happened to her?" I asked, bro-hugging him. The maids swooned at the sight, okay that.. That is creeping me out. Have they never seen guys bro-hug? -_- I closed the curtains around Mizumi's cot to give ourselves privacy and sat opposite of Gaara on the other side of the bed.

"I don't know.. I was talking to her when she suddenly screamed and gripped her head in pain before passing out", he paused and sat his gaze on her pale face, "She forgot who I was, Naruto". I nodded to myself, though it rarely occurred nowadays, it still scared the shit out of everyone when she does that. "She'll remember, Gaara. Believe it". I grinned at him and heaved out a sigh, "You have one twisted life dude, I wonder how you can get through this, I mean, marrying someone you don't love.. That's practically over the line for me".

"I can't do anything to stop it, there is a way, but I'm not sure if it'll work", he said in a hushed voice, afraid someone could overhear our conversation. "Really? How does it go?" I asked interested, putting a hand over Mizumi's cold ones to keep them warm and exchanged glances with Gaara, "Well, first I thought about discussing this with..."


	7. Discussions

Three men suavely dressed in their respective uniforms followed by a gracious lady made their way through the tall towering doors to the dining room where the Queen, her sons and daughter sat waiting. "It's nice of you to join us, please, have a seat", the Queen politely said. "It's a pleasure of ours".

Quietly and with efficiency they sat at the far end opposite of where the royal family sat. The prince sat at the other end opposite the Queen as the other two men sat on his left and the woman on his right, "Shall we?" The Queen smiled and lifted her utensils, tasting the freshly made delicacy. The others followed and had small conversations to keep the place lively yet subtle, suitable for a lovely afternoon.

Their small talks turned serious once lunch was over and they had moved to one of the many living rooms available in the castle. "... Yes, but that doesn't really give them the power to do so". "I'm sorry, but I clearly think that they deserve to do as they wish". "What proof do you have?" He raised his eyebrow at Kana, anticipating her answer, "Well if you look at the positive effects they produce from adding that rule, more villagers will trust us".

"Really and the numbers of the cases we have to deal will increase within the village, and less man power can be provided for protecting the village from getting taken over from other kingdoms", Gaara said, earning a scowl from Kana. Naruto was too engrossed in talking to Sasuke about the recent events that he didn't bothering cutting the two from verbally fighting. Itachi was not among them as he had to take over managing the security since Kiba's father was sickly, sure he was evil and stuff in the past, but seeing his sister suffer because of their father's death which he caused made him change for the better, Queen Mikoto never hesitated before allowing him to take over the security, knowing full well her son is never going to let anything slip from his grasp that could hurt their kingdom or more precisely his family.

Queen Mikoto smiled amused by the small fight Gaara and Kana were engaged in. She hoped she didn't do the wrong thing, she wanted Kana to be happy and at the same time protect the kingdom, but all decisions led to Kana's grief or exposed the kingdom to more dangers, the dilemma she faced was unbearable. Their little bicker, Naruto's chattering and the queen's thoughts were hushed when a butler bowed before announcing his reason for the sudden intrude, "I beg your forgiveness but the chief would like your permission to meet his son and young master Naruto; he did not state his reason though".

Queen Mikoto contemplated before nodding with a smile, "Whatever he requests". The butler bowed his head and waited for Kiba and Naruto to be by his side before turning on his heel, "Allow me".

The three men walked past many corridors and stopped at a secluded part of the castle, "Hey, this is not where my dad always goes to", Kiba commented, only realizing it now. Naruto looked around and nodded, even he could tell the differences. The butler turned to look at them with a crooked grin and evil glint in his eyes, "Because he never called for you", and jumped on them, knocking them out cold in an instant.

Kana's POV

I found out what happened to Mizumi from one of my personal maids and hurried to the infirmary, "Mizumi-chan, are you a-" my question hung mid-air when I noticed the tall lean figure of a man with the familiar red hair with his back towards me, facing Mizumi from a few feet away from her. His shoulders deflated as though tonnes of things were being weighed on his shoulders, which was practically true, theoretically of course.

Does he know her or something.. ? Shaking my curiosity off, I took quiet steps and stood next to Gaara, "Don't worry much about her, this happened a lot of other times as well, she turned out fine", I said barely above a whisper, staring at her unmoving body, she should be okay by tomorrow. He gave no response as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other, "Naruto told me that before too, I'm just thinking".

"Mind if I ask what about?" I asked, lazily sitting next to Mizumi on the bed and felt her forehead, she had no fever thankfully. "When we were kids", he mumbled, indirectly ending the conversation. I gripped my hand around Mizumi's and played with her fingers, killing time. The silence broke again, "Can I have a word with you for a bit? With Kiba and Naruto, of course", Gaara said, nodding his head at the door. "Yeah, I'll go get them", I nodded to him and slipped my hand out of Mizumi's, following him out of the room.

"Do you really think it'll work?" I asked, I mean, where should I hide? "Yeah, I actually planned it the second I saw you two", Gaara confirmed, looking from me to Kiba and back to me. I looked over at Kiba then, blinking in surprise. "What do you mean?" Kiba asked, pretending. Gaara let out a smile and laughed slightly, "I can tell you two are in love, I'm not that blind". I turned red that instant, hiding my face behind my curtain of hair, really it was embarrassing.

"And that's the reason you want out of this?" Kiba asked, raising an eyebrow, seems like he is not affected at all -_- Stupid men and their laid back attitude! I saw Gaaran shook his head through my hair, "One of them". "Well, no one really objects to this thing, but we need Mizu-chan's approval of this and she needs to get training on the other things she needs to know about this princess thing, so... Who's going to train her?"

*Who's going to train her, are you serious?!* I shot up and stared at Naruto, Kiba and Gaara did the same, he nervously looked at our faces, "Why are you guys staring at me like that?" "You train her, smart ass", I said, "I can't simply cut off my duties to train her, plus, I'm not good at giving the right explanations and stuff". Naruto turned his gaze towards Kiba, he shook his head and lifted his hands before him defensively, "I have no knowledge on princess things dude and you got plenty of time to train her, heck you live with her".

Naruto sighed and looked at Gaara, "Don't look at me, I'm like Kiba there and I'm not really familiar with the way she copes with things", Gaara reasoned, grimacing at whatever he was thinking. "Oh fine, I'll train her!" Naruto flung his hands to the air and slumped into the couch, "And it has to be me". We ignored his whining, returned to the discussions, "So everything's set then?"


	8. Flashbacks

Gaara's POV

*Wow, I can't believe I'm meeting Mizumi again.. After 11 years* I thought, leaning against the headrest of the bed in a lazy manner, staring at the dark room surrounding me. Tracing the outlines of the furniture with my eyes. Really I was restless and worried, they seemed agree with my plan, but I haven't thought of the specifics! I mean, like they said, where was Kana going to hide? What is Mizumi disagreed? I know she's serious regarding some matters, and this must be one of her 'serious business'.

Feeling wide awake, I removed the covers on me before making way to the little garden I last met Mizumi before she passed out. The night breeze licked at my already freezing cold body but I felt nothing, mostly because I was used to it back at Suna. *I guess I should check out Mizumi first* I thought to myself, turning on my heel and got to the infirmary only to see Naruto worriedly watching over her, "Can't sleep yet?"

He looked up at me, surprise written on his face but changed to recognition, "Yeah, you too?"

I nodded, sitting at the empty chair where i sat on earlier, it was as if reserved for me. "Wanna talk about the plan? No ones around at this time of night", he asked, breaking the silence that lingered. "Sure". "Great, I was thinking that she can make her escape after Mizu-chan pretty much is adapted to this whole thing... If she agrees and goes with it that is". I thought about it for a while and nodded, "Yeah, she's good in acting right? I'm not really sure if she is good at it any longer".

"I wouldn't underestimate her if I were you, she switches her roles between maid and half-sister before I can start whining about ramen", Naruto shivered, I think the thought sort of scared him. I let out a soft chuckle and stared at Mizumi for a bit, Naruto doing the same. We had our hands around either of hers, completely loving the feeling of her hands, the one thing missing was the warmth it should have given off.

Whatever it was, it got me and Maruto sighing at the same time, we blinked at each other and laughed, though not loud enough to disturb others. Our laughter died down and we started talking about other things, my problems over at Suna and Naruto's problems over here, and other random things, "-yeah, I still can't get it in my system though, and have you seen him lately?"

"No, and I got a search team on him, I hope they get more info of him", I sighed, my thoughts flying to the past.

- _11 years ago. six years old me and Naruto walked in the jungle, lost. "No, this is the wrong way!" I glared at him, he was stomping on his feet, arms folded. "Well where do you suggest we go? We've been in the woods for hours and I'm tired". Our bickering stopped when we heard a child crying, "Oh my god! There's a ghost who's coming after us!" Naruto squealed, squatting and hugging his knees to his chest, "Scaredy cat"._

"Daaaaad", I heard someone cry, it sounded like a girl. I pulled Naruto along with me and went to the source of the sobbing and found a girl our age sitting under a tree, hugging her knees and crying. Naruto saw the shaking figure and quickly made his way towards her as fast as his little legs could manage, "Hey are you okay?" His immature voice sounded high-pitched and cute.

"I want my daddy", she wailed, not caring to look up at us. I caught up to them and silently hugged her around the shoulders, finally she looked up, surprised by my action and she became more self-conscious when she knew who I was, Gaa... Ra?" her cute voice echoed, emotions crossed her eyes but what weird me out was, she didn't feel frightened and instead relaxed in my arms and continued crying, now into my chest, Naruto was already waving at me far from where we were, "I'm getting Jiraiya!"

Awkwardly I ran my fingers through her hair, playing with her locks of silver blond hair, a rare color, she didn't seem to mind as her sobs slowly turned to steady breathing and occasional hiccups from crying too much. "What's your name?" I asked, feeling it was okay for her to speak now. She didn't say anything for a while, "Um.. Kakashi Hatake?" her small voice squeaked, shivering.

*Kakashi Hatake? The copycat ninja?* I pulled away from the hug to study her face, she did have a little resemblance to him, and the silver in her hair clearly does not say she's a fraud, "Do you know where you are?" I asked again. Shaking her head, tears started falling from her eyes again, "I'm scared.."

"Don't worry, I'll get you back", I said, wiping her tears.  
-

Weird enough, that time I was a freaking murderer, and I was not there killing her.. I saved her. And now here we are. I looked to where Naruto was but he was no where, shrugging to myself, I shifted my gaze to Mizumi's sleeping face and brought her hand to my lips, kissing it softly before getting up to leave. "Wake up soon, Mizu-chan", I whispered to myself before I even took one step, something small and cold pulled at my fingers. I looked down to search the source when I realized it was Mizumi's hand. "Mizumi?"


	9. Oh Alright

Mizumi's POV

Gaara's soft voice rang in my head, *Wait, I'm awake!* I screamed in my head, I was awake all the time, my body was just in a paralyzed state. I heard everything, what he said, Kana's words.. Naruto's. Oh my god, everyone I'm awake! I whimpered when the warmth on my left side started to fade, I think he didn't hear me. *No, don't go!* I screamed again, forcing my eyes open even if it was just adding to the pain I felt. I saw that Gaara had just turned his back to leave, struggling, I weakly moved my hand to reach his, trying to get his attention.

My plan worked obviously as he turned to look at me, "Mizumi?" My grip on his fingers tightened and he slowly sat back, properly holding onto my hand, "How are you feeling?" I parted my lips to answer but no sound came out. Only then did I realize, I was dead thirsty, I managed to croak out water and he attentively got me a glass of it. Helping me up, I slowly drank the water and smiled at the feeling of comfort washed over my throat. "Thank you".

I set the drink down and fidgeted, thinking up what is the most awesome way to say that I remembered him. "Do you need anything else?" Gaara asked, cautiously checking me with his eyes, concern was definite in those faded green eyes. I shook my head, "But.. Lord Gaara.. I.." I paused taking a deep breath, man, it was so hard to say it with him staring at me. Well, there was nothing I can do so I slowly but surely locked eyes with him, "I remember you".

"You what?" he asked again, shock and disbelief written all over his face, who wouldn't be? "I.. I remember you.." I said clearly, breaking eye contact as soon as I felt my cheeks redden. "That's good to hear", he said, making me look back at him, he was smiling warmly now, "So you can't call me Lord Gaara or whatever, call me Gaara like usual, okay? And don't you dare be formal with me again", he ranted. "Okay, okay, you're hurting my ears", I complained, already comfortable with informality.

"Sorry, are you hungry?" He asked, being polite, "Mhmm, what time is it?" I asked, why did they not put clocks in the infirmary I have no idea. He glanced over at his wristwatch, "Four o'clock". "How long was I out?" I asked again, Gaara didn't seem to mind my questions as he always answered calmly, "Almost two days I think". "Oh okay", nodding, I slowly got out of the bed, "Where are you going?" "To get changed?"

"Oh", he blushed, nodding.

-Next Day, Morning.

"Kana-hime", I nodded my head when I saw her entering my room, "Is something the matter?" "No, but there's something I wanted to ask of you.." The seriousness in her voice was evident, commanding me to look at her. "What is it about?" I asked, changing out of my sleepwear, Kana didn't mind and neither did I, we were like siblings anyway. "It's about the Kazekage". "What about him?" I asked again, brushing my hair when she took the brush from me and did it for me, "I saw you two yesterday afternoon, looks like you two have a.. something something going on".

"What something something Kana-hime?", I pretended to not understand, though my face was giving it away. "Oh you know.. It's not like I'm that stupid you know. I see you two talking a lot", Kana played along, smiling. "Well it's not my fault he comes disturbing me whenever I was alone and I didn't want to seem rude so I talked to hime", I reasoned, if I heard myself, I would have slapped myself till my face was swollen.

"Really? Because I don't think that's the right reason", she asked with an eyebrow raised. "Oh shut it Kana, you just want me to suffer huh?" I said, turning to look at her. "No, I just wanted to confirm your feelings for him", Kana said, making me off guard. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me, so do you like him or not? Pretend he and you are on the same level, not Kazekage or a maid", Kana said, folding her arms to her chest, waiting patiently for my answer. I stared at the clock, thinking long and hard, "Well.. I do like him, but don't everyone? And nothing would change even if I did", I stated, focusing my eyes on Kana. She nodded, but a grin appeared on her face, "Well, since I know that, follow me".

"Where are we going to, hime?" I asked, she ignored my question as she dragged me out of my room, out of the Uzumaki's residence and to the Uchiha's castle grounds, throughout the never-ending halls and finally ended in her room, Naruto and Kiba was lounging at the built in living room specially for Kana, staring at the dancing fire they lit in the fireplace, looking up to the sound of the door opening, they stood up with excited grins and rushed to Kana and I, "So it's true?"

Kana nodded, pulling me up and sitting me on a chair, "What's going on?"

Naruto and Kiba shook their heads, not saying a word. Kana rolled her eyes and sat opposite of me, "I have a favour to ask of you". "What is it about now Kana?" I asked, impatient and sleepy. "Lady Tsunade wants you to undergo a few classes, in case something happened to me and stuff, you know the deal with the Akatsuki right?" I shook my head and nodded, "What classes are you talking about? And I of course I know about the deal, the whole of Konoha knows, if not the whole world".

"Calm your ass Mizu-chan, she's not done talking", Naruto interrupted. I shut my mouth and let Kana continue, "Basic things on being a princess". "Basic princess lessons? NO WAY. I don't want to go through hell", I whined, pouting. Man, I am so not a morning person, I will not be myself. "But you're doing this for Konoha too", Kiba reasoned, waving his arms around frantically, as if he'd die when I said no.

"Where is the proof that Lady Tsunade herself told me to do this?" I inquired, getting cranky. "She's not here to confirm it, but there's a letter", Naruto stated, picking up a piece of paper on the massive desk and handed it to me. I took it with a weak thank you before reading it. Surely it was from Lady Tsunade, no jutsus were used whatsoever. My frowning stopped but I pouted even more, "But I don't want to.. I'll remember dad", I whispered. I mean, it's not a bad thing, me remembering my dad, but every time I do, I'd go berserk on everyone because I haven't met him yet ever since Naruto and Gaara found me.

"Don't worry Mizu-chan, I'll make sure it doesn't feel like you're doing princess stuff", Naruto said, ruffling my hair. "Fine.. When do I start?" I said, looking at everyone. "Tomorrow if that's okay with you", Kana chimed, smiling warmly. I noticed Kiba hugging her tightly, oh my god. Spazzing moment.. My pouting turned to a creepy smile and they all noticed, "Uh.. Mizu-chan? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am", I nodded, "If you'll excuse me, I have a job to do", I bowed and quickly left the room, waiting until I was outside and far away from Kana's room that I started squealing, "kyaaaaaa! THEY ARE SO CUTE TOGETHERERRRR!" I screamed to the empty hall, pinching my own cheeks to try and calm myself down. It would be troublesome if I was to bump into the head maid or something. Like the heavens heard my worries, I suddenly walked into someone's chest. "Sorry, I wasn't looking", I apologized, looking up to see who I bumped into... Itachi. God damn.

"It's okay", he nodded, chuckling at my panicked state, "Get back to work, Mizu-chan". I nodded with a red face and scurried away, I almost got Itachi to find out about Kiba and Kana, oh my god, that was a good save. I shook my head and finally reported for work.


	10. Romeo And Juliet

Third Person's POV

"Alright, I gotta go, bye guys", Naruto said, leaving the two lovebirds alone. "Yeah yeah, bye Naruto", Kiba waved off, shutting the door behind Naruto. Kana shook her head at Kiba and giggled, "Kiba, that was rude". "I dont care", he mumbled, sitting next to Kana and hugged her closer, "We rarely get time together nowadays anyway". Kana nodded, it was true what he said, Kana was too busy acting in front of everyone while Kiba took care of everything going on in the household. They weren't really from the same circle.. If you look at it. Kana belonged to the spotlight and Kiba had always stayed in the shadows.

Slowly Kana reaches out to Kiba and wrapped her arms around Kiba's neck, "I miss talking to you like this again Kiba", she mumbled, closing her eyes and savored the feeling of Kiba's lips on her forehead. "I know", Kiba agreed against her forehead, tightening his grasp on her before leaning away from her to study her face. He had missed just staring at her beautiful face, those eyes that would just stare at him lovingly, her rosy cheeks turning redder at every comment he gave and those soft pink lips that always enticed him every time she says anything. The sound coming from her lips were always music to his ears.

His staring got cut off when he noticed the translucent crystals gliding down her cheeks, "K-kana.. What's the matter?" Kiba whispered, as if speaking louder would frighten or hurt his beloved Kana. She slowly shook her head, "I just... I don't want to marry Gaara, Kiba.. But Konoha needs the alliance", Kana mumbled, letting the tears drop since Kiba was way ahead of her to drying them.

Kiba tried to hide his pained expression but failed miserably, he kissed the top of her head and stayed that way; not letting her see his tears even if she could feel it dripping onto her hair, "Just go through with it okay? Until I find a way.. Your duty is important.." He wasn't really sure about what 'ways' he was talking about, but that was surely calming Kana down.

"I don't want to leave you.. And you can't leave me", Kana hiccuped into his chest, slightly shaking still. "I will never leave you, I promise you that", he nodded, kissing the top of her head. Pulling away, Kana kissed the tip of his nose and giggled, letting Kiba wipe her tear-stained cheeks. "I love you".

Meanwhile, another pair was enjoying the day at the village, strolling around and relaxing their minds. "N-Naruto", a shy voice called out, breaking Naruto from his daydreaming. "Ah, Hinata, what is it?" He smiled, thanking Kami that not so many villagers were around for some odd reason.

"How is work going on for you, must be hard right?" Hinata asked, sounding bored but content at the same time, not quite surprising Naruto. "You're right, but I can handle it, what about you? I heard things are going rough?" Naruto replied, flashing his usual grins at her, making the creepy fans that were around swoon but boil in jealoisy, wishing they were in Hinata's place though not enough to hurt her because of it. They can't win against a Hyuuga, surely.

"Mother is being hard on me but I can understand, just having the title of the next in line is hard work", Hinata nodded, smiling warmly. Now don't get me wrong but they aren't in a relationship whatsoever. Why? Well let's just say the pink-haired medi-nin is the one who captured his heart. Hinata never showed her horrible state after hearing that Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki are now in a relationship, even if they hardly see each other. "Tell me about it, stay strong eh? I know you can do it Hinata", Naruto encouraged, entering the busy restaurant, Icharaku. The old man Teuchi and Ayame had a lot of regular customers, including the faithful Naruto, to open up a restaurant and keep the business going.

They sat at a table somewhere at the back and had a light lunch... If you considered ten bowls of ramen as light that is. Hinata barely finished hers, just to watch Naruto chow down his food like there was no tomorrow in a very gentlemanly manner. Wait,how is he able to do that, don't ask me, he's Naruto.

_

Hi there, I know it's been months since I have updated but do not worry, I'm squeezing all the time I have to write up more chapters for you guys a to make up for disappearing so long.. Well, I think the ending for this chapter is crappy but bear with me ey? And please comment, It really helps me if you do. And sorry for spelling errors :)


	11. First Lesson: The Walk

Enjoy :)

_

"Mizu-chan, here's your sandwich, and some tea", a middle-aged man announced, handing her a brown paper bag and a bottle of jasmine tea, a warm smile drawn onto his face. "Thanks Mr. Cook, have a good day!" The young lady grinned, receiving her lunch. No one really knew his name because he never mentioned it, but he has been serving the Uchihas probably for a life time and his loyalty was never doubted by anyone.

"You too, girl", he nodded, quickly moving away from the counter to prepare more meals. Mizumi left as well, seating herself at one of the vacant tables at the large canteen specifically for the castle staff and got herself comfortable. "Mizu-chan!" An all too familiar voice called out, making her look at the direction of the voice, "Akane-chan, having lunch as well?"

"Yup, it's been a long day! So, tell me, what do you think about the engagement between Kana-hime and Lord Kazekage?", she started, sitting across Mizumi. Akane Minamoto was just a year younger from Mizumi, but she had been working as a maid ever since she could remember, making her more experienced in anything related to the household be it mending broken items, cleaning or cooking. She had bright red hair and golden eyes, a weird combination, but nothing in the ninja world is weird truth be told. She had a petite looking body but looks can be deceiving, because she was rumored to have probably more strength than Sakura has if not equally. She's quite rough and rowdy but once you have the time and patience to get to know her, she's quite different from the facade she puts up. Anyway, back to the story.

"The engagement?" Mizumi repeated, lost in thought as she chewed on a small bite of thee sandwich she had. "Yeah, what do you think about it?" Akane repeated as well, amused by the face Mizumi always make whenever she was thinking. "I'm not really sure it's wise, because it's unfair on some maters but it also gives us an advantage in another, you know?" Mizumi finally answered after swallowing, waiting for her friend's comeback. "I can't agree with you more on that, I mean, the royal couple has to be broken off in order for this to actually work out and on the other hand, we get higher security and all. Tell you the truth I'd rather have a happy princess in the wake instead of a safer village to live in", Akane nodded in agreement, probably lecturing to Mizumi about her disagreement to the whole thing, "Did I mention that Kiba and Kana are beter together than Lord Gaara and Kana-hime?"

"I guess you're right too Akane-chan, but don't you pity the people back at Suna? They barely have any food for any meal in day", Mizumi reasoned, not too sure why she's saying this. Was it to convince herself it was for the better, or really just saying it. For all she knew, she was going to be in love with a married man once the wedding had taken place. "Ugh, this is getting stressful to think about, I feel bad for Kana-hime, and I really respect her a lot, she has to think about such trivial matters in her twenties! I can't imagine the other things she has to handle", Akane spoke with such respect and adoration, frowning slightly at the same time.

Mizumi nodded again, barely listening to Akane now. Her thoughts were running to the earlier event where she found out she had to do things she never thought of doing.

_

"Okay, Mizu-chan, are you ready for the first lesson?" Naruto asked, a smile in his face. He was with Kana, Kiba and Mizumi so to speak, at an empty hall where Kana and Kiba made sure were locked so that nobody could enter, using some jutsus too. If anyone knew what they were up to, hell will break loose and they wouldn't want to know the rest. Mizumi shrugged, "what's my first lesson going to be about anyway?"

Naruto's smile widened, "why, it's 'the walk'!"

"Excuse me, 'the walk'? I'm supposed to learn how to walk?" Mizumi asked before she could even stop herself and think twice. "It's weird I know, but you have to, Mizumi. Now let me see your walk. Start from this point to where I'm standing", Naruto commanded with a bossy tone, clapping his hands twice as if to say 'chop, chop!' Kana and Kiba, the said royal couple, were watching with smiles, not because of the 'fight' going on, but because of each other's presence.

"Fine, I'll 'walk'", Mizumi groaned, getting up from the chair she was sitting on and walk to the spot where Naruto pointed. She walked normally, not trying to be self-conscious of her every single move or it would ruin it. As soon as she was done, she turned to Naruto with an expectant look, "Well?"

"Hm.. You did okay, but you need some improvement here and there", Naruto commented, contemplating on what he should do. Mizumi eyed the couple wearily, wondering how she managed to get herself into this mess. Naruto had a word with Princes Kana before leaving and comig back with a few books, "Here you go Mizu-chan".

"You want me to read, now? I thought you're supposed to teach me how to 'walk'", she complained, taking the books from Naruto who sighed, "We are, now stand still". Kana took a few books and balanced it on Mizumi's head much to her confusion. "Now, I want you to walk straight without making these books fall, got that?"

"I'll try", Mizumi mumbled, struggling to stand straight while Kana fussed over her not to slouch, chin up, hands together and elbows apart. (A/N: that sounds wrong.. Well, at least you guys know what I'm trying to say right?) After an hour of trial and errors, Mizumi managed to get it right.

"Great, I think that's all for now, let's get some lunch, I'm starving!" Naruto said, grinning with a hand over his empty stomach. "You really need to control that stomach of yours, Naruto", Kiba commented, already making his way out of the hall with Kana leading the way. Mizumi and Kana laughed when they heard a loud grumbling noise coming from Naruto's stomach, highlighting his hunger. "Hey, its not funny", Naruto whined, following the others.

_

"So that's what they're up to.. I'm surprised Naruto can keep such a secret from me for so long... Don't worry, he'll pay for this!" A lone man wrapped in a dirty cloak sneered, adding an eerie laugh at the end. He was on a tree branch watching from outside the whole time the quartet 'practiced' on Mizumi's princess ways. Just who in the hell was this guy?

_

Hi guys, I know it took me a while, which is exactly three days if I'm not mistaken but here I am now with another boring chapter for you guys. Just to warn you guys beforehand, I'll be updating really late because I'm actually at my granddad's this two weeks and there is no way for me to write when I have to babysit my cousins and all.. Sorry for blabbering, but did you enjoy this chapter? Any type of feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
